Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide assembly, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
Description of Related Art
A backlight module is one of the critical components of a liquid crystal display (LCD). Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in portable electronic products with high-growth potentials such as cell phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, etc. With the trend of portable electronic products toward thinness and lightweight, how to reduce the thickness of the backlight module is an object to which people in the related industries are devoted.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional backlight module 100. In the design of the conventional backlight module 100, for securing a light guide plate 110, a double faced adhesive tape 120 is disposed on a bottom surface of a light guide plate 110 to attach the light guide plate 110 to a back plate 130. However, because the double faced adhesive tape 120 itself has a thickness, this securing method using the double faced adhesive tape 120 is disadvantageous for thinning the backlight module and the LCD.
Hence, there is a need to provide a light guide assembly, a backlight module and a LCD to meet the trend of portable electronic products.